A Master and his Slave
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Yami is a cold hearted slave dealer.....but what happens when one of the slaves is his exact duplicate, will Yuugi be able to melt the coldness that haunts Yami's heart? Yuugi and Yami seem to be hitting it off and whats this?Tay's found where Yuugi is? M
1. Slave Dealers

A Master and his Slave!

Slave Dealers

It was around midnight when two me arrived, the residents of Domino city were asleep

"Now are you sure you want this master Yami?"

Asked a blond haired man

"Yes I have pondered hard about this and I am certain!"

The called Yami demanded

"As you wish my sire…"

The blond man sighed as they headed off for the city

Meanwhile at the residence of Solomon Motou

"Yuugi you have been that puzzle for three months…I'm happy that you wish to complete it but losing sleep isn't helping!"

Solomon yelled

"Sorry Grandpa, but I need to it's important to me….its my personal treasure!"

The young boy explained

"Well…..ok but not too late 1.00 at the latest got it?"

He said winking

"Got it!"

Yuugi giggled

He only had on piece to fit in but he couldn't find it, he fell asleep after looking for it

NEXT DAY AT DOMINO HIGH

"Come on Yuugi, lets go to gym"

Said Joey Wheeler

"Got it Joey!"

He laughed as he caught up with Tristan and Taya

"Hi guys, ready for gym?"

Yuugi asked

"Didn't you hear? there are Slave dealers here!!"

Taya said worriedly

"Slave dealers? That hasn't happened in 5,000 years at least that's that's we learned at the museum"

Yuugi said

"Well lets all be careful, I had a kid that was kidnapped by an odd man….the next day I saw him at Seto Kiba's house! He had been sold!"

The gang looked horrified

"Well lets all be careful then, it'd be terrible if that happened!"

Yuugi said smiling

"Yeah…besides the school is having an assembly on it so come on!"

Taya said dragging Yuugi

AFTER THE ASSEMBLY

"Boy that principle of ours sure can talk!"

Joey laughed

"Yeah…but he was making sense"

Tristan said

"Oh yeah Yuugi, did you finish that puzzle?"

Taya asked

"No, the odd thing is….I cant find the last piece…."

Yuugi looked sad

"Oh…sorry…"

Taya mumbled

"Its not a problem, I know where to look"

Yuugi said

"Oh that's fine then!"

Taya smiled

"Alright I'll head back with Yuugi, I'll see you later Tristan"

Joey laughed

"Ok…be careful"

Taya whispered…to Yuugi more-so than Joey

"We will"

They laughed and headed off, towards the short-cut…however. Two crimson eyes followed them, staying focussed on the young spiky-haired boy

Meanwhile in a place not too far

The man had returned to his master, he told him about the child bearing a remarkable resemblance to him…even his hair was the same

Yami gave a sly smirk

"Get him…at all costs…"

Yami ordered

The man nodded and left

Yami smiled, holding a piece of his puzzle…however he lost it and only held one piece

"Maybe…one day I will unlock it…"

Yami sighed as he looked at the sky….awaiting the return of his spy

Back with Yuugi who had managed to get separated from Joey

"Well this is great!"

Yuugi sighed

"How Joey managed to smell food out here astounds me!"

Yuugi laughed

"So you are the look-a-like of my master!"

A shady man said

"Who are you?"

Yuugi said backing away

"Me? My name does not concern you….slave!"

Yuugi's eyes widened, the man saw this and laughed

"Yes I am the one who has been stealing and selling attractive children as slaves, my master requested you specially"

Yuugi took a run for it, fear filled his body as he ran towards the nearest house…Taya's, he banged hard on the door, Taya rushed to the door, startled by Yuugi's arrival

"Y-Yuugi?"

She stuttered

"H-Help…..the slave dealer…h-he is following me!"

Yuugi screamed terrified

"Get in quick!"

Taya pulled him in, they sat in the living room, Yuugi never moved…there was a knock at the door

"Yuugi! Listen to me! Go to my room, lock the door and do not open it unless you hear my voice ok!?"

Taya said as she approached the door

"Yes…and Taya…"

Yuugi added

"What?"

Taya asked

"Be careful…"

And he went up-stairs to hide in Taya's room

Taya went to the door and was blown back, she faced two crimson eyes

"Where is the boy?!"

He seethed

"Like hell will I tell you!"

Taya spat

"If you don't I will need to summon my pet…"

He said

"go ahead call your dog!"

Taya laughed

"Dog? I meant this!"

He said taking out a card with a black dragon on it

"Oh a card I'm so afraid!"

The man smiled evilly

"You should be….I SUMMON RED EYES BLACK DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!"

He screamed and the dragon on the card appeared and blasted Taya with fire, she screamed in agony…Yuugi heard her and tried to open the window frantically, the man laughed at the injured girl as he headed upstairs

"Yuugi…."

Taya whispered before fainting

Yuugi was terrified so he hid in the closet and started phoning Joey

"Joey its Yuugi listen I'm in trouble and Taya is unconscious help-"

He was cut off by a blazing heat

"Yuugi?…Yug! You there?"

Joey said frantically

Well that's the first chapter!

Poor Yuugi…what will happen to him?

Will Joey and the gang be able to save him

And what about Yami?

What plans does he have?

R&R To find out!

THANXS

BYE!!!


	2. The Slave Market

A Master and his Slave

The Slave Market

Yuugi woke up feeling weak

"Ugh….where am I?"

Yuugi said weakly

"H-Hello?….you must be the new one they got…"

A girl about 11 said

"W-What?…..oh it wasn't a dream…."

Yuugi said sadly

"No. sorry…what's your name?"

She said trying to lighten the mood

"I'm Yuugi Motou I'm 16"

The girl almost gasped

"Really?, you must be special, they only get young kids…but to get a 16 year old…"

She rambled on about it…Yuugi took the time to look around he noticed 3 things….

1. He was in a cage

2. They were on a plane

3. He had a tag on his ear….like a cow for the market

"Hey what is your name?"

Yuugi asked

"Oh me? I'm Nezara, Nezara Kinjo"

Yuugi shook her hand

"Do you know where we are going?"

Yuugi asked

"Um….no…sorry.."

She said

"Oh its no problem…"

He sighed, this wasn't his day…first being stalked and now he's kidnapped being taken to heaven knows where…all he wanted was his friends….

"Oi! Get up!"

A voice boomed, many of the slaves whimpered in fear, Yuugi was horrified…now he knew what was happening….this was a market….and HE was the cattle

The man grabbed him roughly and threw him on the hot sands

"Move it!"

The man growled, Yuugi whimpered and trudged with much pain on the sands, he looked around and noticed that they were in Egypt….it couldn't be that they travelled back in time…could it? Now his head was spinning, this was a bad dream…no way was he in Egypt BC! It had to be a nightmare!

"In the name of the pharaoh move!"

A voice boomed, that's it Yuugi knew he had lost his mind!, he started to cry, despite the situation he was afraid and alone

"Child! Hush up or you shall be punished!"

Yuugi punched the guard and ran for his life…he was alone in this alien world…his friends were centuries away and he had no one, he managed to run to a cove surrounded by water and hid there, he let the crystal tears run from his eyes and made no attempt to stop them…..

The guard meanwhile reported to his pharaoh

"Do we have enough for the market? And what about my look-a-like?"

He asked impatiently

"We have 45 children…..the boy you seek….well.."

The guard found himself face to face with a furious pharaoh

"WHAT!?!"

He yelled angrily

"W-Well…when he arrived from the ship he seemed fatigue…but he wouldn't move…we had to resort to violence…"

PUNCH!

The guard was thrown back

"If he is damaged…I'll show you the meaning of violence! Now find him, put him in the market and make sure it is ME who wins him! Got it?"

Yami smiled evilly

"Y-Yes your highness!"

The man stuttered

Meanwhile with Joey in the present

"Listen guys its Yuugi he has vanished, no trace was left it's like he disappeared into thin air!"

Joey said in a panic

"Lets calm down….OH WHO AM I KIDDING!"

Tristan freaked out

"Well lets retrace Yuugi's step?"

Mai suggested

"When did you arrive?"

Joey said in shock

"I have my ways monkey boy….but back to Yuugi, why not retrace his steps back to Taya's?"

Mai said everyone agreed

"Yeah…maybe Taya can tell us what happened!"

They all rushed off

Back with Yuugi

"I hate this! Why did I have to go out I could have just walked with Tristan or Taya!"

He sobbed, he held his breath when he heard voices

"I know he is here somewhere sire!"

Yuugi's eyes widened, the pharaoh had actually came looking for him!

"Hmm maybe the cove?"

Yuugi almost screamed but he wasn't about to be captured…..he was trapped so did the only thing he could do…he sot out in front of them, Yami's eyes widened

'He does look like me!'

Yuugi shot as fast as his legs could carry him, he made it to the Nile…his way was blocked by the Nile

"Face it little one…..you are trapped, you can't possibly escape us"

The pharaoh said

"No…but I'll take my chances!"

Yuugi said determinedly as he dove into the Nile, Yami's eyes widened, he turned to his gurads

"I WANT EVERY GUARD ON PAROLE HERE! IF HE IS SPOTTED BRING HIM TO MY PALACE AT ONCE!!!"

Yami boomed almost deafening the guards

"Yes…your majesty!"

A guard said as Yami rode his horse Kareem back to the palace

Yuugi was actually sitting in an underwater cavern, he used this time to reflect on his memories, all of the things that happened to him seemed like a terribly real nightmare, he was actually being perused by a pharaoh and his guards are surrounding him…he looked at his treasure…

"If only I had the final piece…..maybe I can wish myself home…."

Again the tears started to flow, he curled up and let his tears hush him to sleep, cuddling his precious treasure…..

In the palace

Yami was in deep thought

'Why did he refuse me?…I was going to spare him…..yet he had tear stains….was he afraid of me? Are all my subjects loyal out of fear….Maybe the slave market should stop…..No….I can't let one minor escapee stop tradition….yet why can't I get his face out of my mind….'

Yami stopped and took out his puzzle piece

"The sooner I find my puzzle….the better.."

He sighed as he fell into bed….

Later that night…..

Yuugi got up from the cavern and swam to the shore, he was exhausted but he ran, he ran to the closest thing he could see….

The palace….

Ok I hope you enjoy this

It seems that Yuugi has unfortunately been transported to the past….

He had a brief encounter with the pharaoh, who to him seems evil

How will he get back to the present?

WILL he ever return to the present ?

You know how to find out!

Click that button!

Ok thanks

R&R

SEE YA

^_~


	3. Cat and Mouse!

A Master and his Slave

Cat and Mouse!

Yuugi was wandering the large halls, he couldn't help but feel uneasy…like eyes were watching him, he found a huge room….it looked like a kings room, he found a mirror and almost gasped…he looked awful…his hair was a mess…his clothes were ripped and he was terrified…for now his top priority was staying alive…if that meant hiding in this palace….then that's what he would do!

"I'll never be a victim! I'll fight till my last breath if I have to!"

Yuugi said determinedly as he walked forwards

Meanwhile in the royal chambers, Yami had an uneasy feeling…someone was in the palace….he decided instead of getting the guards….he'll deal with it himself….

Yuugi was amazed

"Wow……bigger than my house…"

He said out loud catching Yami's attention

"Hmm this way?"

He said to himself just asked he walked in he saw Yuugi, Yuugi saw him and fear jolted through him, they stared each other out…like a lion and its prey, neither attempted to move….then Yuugi took a dash and the game was on…Yami was going to enjoy this….every minute of it….

Yuugi was running madly, he saw the pharaoh hot on his trail, the pharaoh grabbed for him but he ducked sending the pharaoh flying forwards, while he shot to find a place to hide, he was afraid…truly afraid, he held out his treasure…he didn't see where he was going and tripped, his puzzle flew out of his hand

"NO!!!"

He screamed and shot forward to grab his puzzle but someone else grabbed it before him

"Lose something little one?"

Yami laughed, Yuugi was paralysed…his fear overtook him, he couldn't move his legs, all that came from his mouth was a squeak, Yami couldn't help but laugh at this,

"M-My puzzle…"

He managed to say, Yami blinked

"Your…puzzle?"

He looked at the boy

"P-Please….I spent three months putting it together…"

He said not looking up…he was holding his tears back…..

"I lost a piece….and now I can never get my wish…"

Yami's eyes widened, this WAS his millennium puzzle, this was a greater success than he thought! Now he has his double AND his puzzle yes his day had brightened increasingly, Yuugi was still paralysed….

"You need not be afraid little one…I am of no harm to you"

He said gently as he touched his shoulder, Yuugi flinched a little…his legs still refused to move, Yami tried to pick him up, he came to his senses and tried to make a run for it, Yami was ahead of him this time, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his chest…..Yuugi didn't want to show it but he was blushing madly, he didn't even feel when Yami picked him up bridal style and carried him off to his room….

Yami sat his new slave on the bed, Yuugi was still dazed, he was afraid to move, he eyed his puzzle and looked back at Yami who took off his top, causing Yuugi to blush even more….

Yami noticed the teen staring at him and laughed.

"Like what you see little one?"

He laughed, Yuugi stayed silent, he was terrified and embarrassed, Yami came and lay down, causing Yuugi to fall onto his chest, Yuugi squeaked and was about to get up….but Yami used his arm to pull him down, causing him to go red again, Yami laughed

"Calm down…..you are tired and need your rest…"

He said calmly, Yuugi oddly felt the need to sleep…without realising, he was actually falling asleep in Yami's arms, Yami laughed quietly and fell asleep with his new slave in his arms….

In domino city

"Ok guys I have no idea where to look!"

Joey said

"Neither do we!"

Said Tristan and Mai

"Its all my fault…I should never have left him…"

Everyone looked at him angrily

"Did I forget to say that?"

He laughed and was nearly beaten to death by everyone

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!!!!"

Mai screamed

"W-Well I never expected this….."

He whimpered

"Great he could be anywhere by now!!"

Tristan sighed

Joey felt really guilty…his best bud was gone and it was all his fault…

Joey walked home alone…he stopped and heard a branch crack

"Y-Yuugi? That you pal?"

He stuttered and saw a cloaked figure

"The one named Yuugi no longer exists here…."

He said

"What have you done to my pal!!"

Joey yelled

"You need not worry about him…it is you who is next to be sold…"

Joey's eyes widened

"I have been paid much money by my associate to ensure that YOU are captured and given to him atonce!"

He looked and Joey had shot away. He sighed

"Why must they always run?"

He asked himself as he ran off to capture Joey

'I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life'

Joey repeated in his mind as he ran, she tripped and fell into the lake, he was soaking wet and the coldness of the air incensed around him, he felt his mind fog and his vision blur….the last thing he saw was the cloaked figure giving him a crooked smile…then he passed out

Back with Yuugi, who was just waking uo

His eyes weakly opened, he sighed…it was all just a bad dream….he'll get up and nothing will go wrong…He attempted to get up, but he felt an arm tighten around his waist, he froze and glimpsed behind him, a tanned man was sleeping beside him…..he then remembered all of the things that had happened to him and sighed sadly…

'It wasn't a dream….I really was transported into the past'

He sighed in his mind…he gently lifted the arm from around his waist, being careful as to not awaken the figure asleep beside him, as soon as he was free he dashed away from the room, he smelled something sweet, he followed the aroma and found the kitchen, he peeked inside and saw the girl he was trapped with…Nezera was it? He whispered lowly

"Nezera….hey Nezera over here!"

The girl turned around and beamed

"Yuugi! How are you? And are you ok?"

Nezera asked

"Well…yes and no…"

Yuugi laughed, she was confused

"Well lets see I'm captured by this guard…escaped…found my self in a palace…was caught by a pharaoh and now I'm here…so no I'm far from ok…"

He panted, Nezera looked at him sadly

"I know…this play is too real…"

Yuugi looked at her daftly

'Play…doesn't she realise we are actually in Egypt BC?!'

Yuugi brushed it off and asked her what she was making

"So what's the smell, it smells good!"

Nezera blushed

"Well I'm now the personal slave to the cook, her name is Vicuña, she's nice when you get to know her, she is teaching me to make an Egyptian recipe….it's fun doing this Egyptian theme of game, wonder when we can go home? My mum and dad must be worried sick!"

She chirped, Yuugi couldn't help but be sympathetic, the poor girl didn't realise how much danger she was in…

"Hey Nezera? Lets go to the village hmm?"

He suggested…she looked afraid

"Vicuña told me that its dangerous, because of the thieves and bad men out there…"

She said

"Well…I'll be there and I'll protect you!"

He said reaching for her hand

"…It couldn't hurt I guess…ok I trust you!"

She said happily as they ran out of the palace

Meanwhile with Yami….

Yami awoke and smiled…he spent the first night with his new slave, speaking of which….

"Good morning little-"

He broke off when he saw his bed was lacking a certain boy, this made him mad…no furious…did he actually believe he could escape?! Not if Yami could say anything about…he belonged to Yami now…whether he liked or not…he was his property now!

Yami stormed out of bed and went looking for him…himself…his punishment will be dealt by Yami directly.….Yami smiled at this….he would enjoy punishing him….to the extreme….he'd enjoy it…first of all he had to find his little escapee…before Ra set and the thieves descended upon the town…

"Sire?"

Called one of the guards, throwing Yami off guard

"Yes?"

He said calmly to avoid suspicion

"We spotted the child in the village…we a have guards surrounding the village…anyone one in our way is to be killed…"

Yami gave a sly smile this worked in his favour…now he can do his punishment without any witness…….

"Yes…that's great…bring him to me unharmed and alive…"

He said with a dark hint in his eyes that the guards never saw

"Yes my sire.."

He said as he left the palace and mounted his horse Isaiah and lead his men to the city

Meanwhile with Joey who woke up with his head sore

"Ugh…where am I?"

Joey said as he tried to move but his body hurt

"Hello pup!"

He looked up and saw……..

Oh cliffy!!!

What's going to happen to Yuugi?

Will he and Nezera be able to outwit the guards?

Will they be captured?

What is Yami planning to do….his punishment don't sound good!

And finally

Who did Joey get sold to!?

You know what to do!!!

Click that button and see!!!

R&R

Please?

Thanks!!!!

SEE YA!!!

^_~


	4. And they called it puppy love…

A Master and his Slave

And they called it puppy love….

Joey looked up and saw Seto Kaiba with a leash and collar

"K-Kaiba? What are you doing?!"

Joey said whimpering as he backed away

"Did that old fool not sat? I wanted you specially for my slave!"

Joey's jaw fell to the floor, this wasn't real!

"K-Kaiba you can't be serious!!!"

Joey said

"Oh but I am! I am your master now pup! If I say bark…then you bark!"

Joey scoffed

"Yeah as if!"

He said receiving a bunk on the head

"Bad dog! No speaking back to your master!!"

Kaiba scolded

"YOU'RE A MADMAN! SETO KAIBA!!"

Joey yelled shocking Kaiba a little, Joey had never called him by his full name before…

"That's enough…..You can wander for a while…."

Kaiba said walking away sadly…Joey felt a little guilty

"Maybe I should…NO! what am I saying' this is Kaiba…he doesn't care…does he?"

Joey didn't know what to think….he headed to Kaiba's room and opened the door, he saw him lying on his bed…he was staring at the ceiling, he turned his head and saw Joey, he smiled slightly…shocking Joey, he never saw Kaiba smile!

"What is it pup? Get lonely?"

He snickered

"I….ah….came to apologize…"

Kaiba motioned him forward

Small Lime

Kaiba yanked on Joey's chain bringing him face to face with him, he smiled at the fear evident in Joey's eyes….

"Don't panic pup…master won't let anything hurt you…."

He said as he licked Joey's lips, causing him to gasp, Kaiba then locked lips with him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, he pulled away looking at Joey who was utterly shocked, Kaiba pet his head and whispered

"Apology accepted, pup!"

Joey was still in shock from the kiss, he just got up and went out of the room…one thing evident in his mind….

'Kaiba…loves me?'

He went to a corner and hugged his knees….

With Yuugi and Nezera

"Wow this place is awesome!"

Nezera gaped at the view from the hill that Yuugi took her to…the one where he hid from the pharaoh and his men…

"Hey Yuugi watch me dive!"

She giggled

"N-Nezera no!!!"

Yuugi panicked as he pushed her away, but fell himself

"!"

Yuugi's scream could be heard throughout the town….including the pharaoh from his palace

'That voice sounds like…'

"YUUGI!!!"

Nezera screamed, she looked over and saw Yuugi dangling over a very deep loch

"I-I'm sorry Yuugi I-I wasn't going to jump, hang on!!"

Nezera was crying….

"I-Its fine get out of here!! don't worry about me! Save yourself!!!"

Yuugi said

"But.."

She started

"RUN NOW!!!!"

Yuugi yelled…she knew he was only protecting her

"I'll find some way to help!!"

She said as she ran away from him

Yuugi used this time to think

'well this is certainly a bad predicament…times like this I wish I stayed in the palace safely asleep with…WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!!! I cant think like that I need to stay hopeful that I'll make it home!….whenever I get there…..it's that man's fault why'd he have to kidnap me! And put me in all this mess….I hate it…..I need my grandpa……Grandpa! How is he dealing with this? He's probably worried ill…..it's all my fault too….'

Yuugi felt his hand slipping…

'Well at least in heaven I'll see mum and dad….'

He closed his eyes and awaited death…..but it never came, he opened his eyes and saw the pharaoh hanging on to him, Yuugi was slightly relieved at seeing him…..

"Hold on! I'll pull you up!!!!"

Yami shouted….Yuugi nodded slowly

Yami proceeded and pulled him up, hugging him tightly, he looked at the boy, who was crying

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING!RUNNING OUT OF THE PALACE AND NEARLY KILLING YOURSELF!!!HOW DO YOU THINK IT MADE ME FEEL!!!"

The pharaoh yelled at the boy

"I-I didn't think…"

He said holding his tears back

"Why did you run away?"

Yami asked

"I..I was afraid…."

Yami knew it…he did fear him…

"I told you little one….you need not fear me…."

He said sadly as he stood up

"I'm afraid….for leaving the palace without permission…I have no choice but to lock you in my chamber…"

Yami sighed as he stood up, Yuugi felt his eyes water again he stood up

"I..I only did it because my friend was about to fall….if I hadn't pushed her out of the way…she would have fell…"

Yuugi explained, not looking up at the pharaoh

"So you did it out of your hearts wishes? Is that what you are saying little one?"

Yuugi nodded

"You really don't know when to give up…do you?"

Yami chuckled

"All I want is my home…"

Yuugi mumbled

Yami heard and growled

"Well….like it or not…this is your home! And be it your nightmare or dream I am your guardian now!"

Yami told him, Yuugi stood up

"But this isn't fair!!!"

He yelled

"Fair or not I bought you and you are mines now!!!"

He said through gritted teeth

Yuugi stopped

'Him…it was him that caused all of this….him that took him away, HIM THAT ORDERED HIS KIDNAP!'

"You….it was you all along…"

Yuugi growled

"What have I done?"

Yami asked

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ORDRED YOUR SPY TO KIDNAP ME!!"

Yuugi yelled and ran, but Yami grabbed him by the wrist, and tightened his grip

"Let me go!"

Yuugi screamed and struggled, but Yami only gripped harder

"No! I will talk and you are going to listen!!"

Yami growled as he pulled Yuugi to his chest again, this time he didn't blush…but he stopped struggling, Yami looked Yuugi in the eyes

"I. Am. Your. Friend. Here! True you must be terrified after being taken from the life you knew but I as pharaoh would never hurt or let harm befall you! Why do you think I saved you? If I hated you would I not just let you fall to your death?!"

Yuugi thought about this… he was right…this pharaoh was the only thing keeping him alive….in order to survive….he will have to trust him….

'I must….'

Yuugi silently thought as he allowed the pharaoh to carry him into his bedroom…

Well that's it for another chappy

It seems that the pharaoh isn't so bad…or is he?

And Joey has been sold to Kaiba it seems….

Looks like Kaiba has the hots for Joey, who is in complete shock

And now that Yuugi has been locked in with Yami…what will happen?

You know how it works!

The more you review

The more I write!

So get reviewing

Thanks again guys

SEE YA

^__~


	5. Between Darkness and Light…

A Master and his Slave

Between Darkness and Light…

Yami locked door behind him and looked at his 'friend' with a smile….Yuugi only scowled, Yami sighed and sat on the bed beside him…Yuugi got up and sat on the floor….

"Come now….I know you're angry but is this coldness necessary?"

Yami sighed, Yuugi just turned round stubbornly

"What you did ….there is no forgiveness!"

Yuugi snapped at him, Yami honestly didn't see the problem, so he was bought as a slave many children were….true many were 8 - 12 year olds, so a 16 year old is odd…but Yami never had any sons…well…he had one but he died….Anubis descended upon them during the plague and took him…along with his wife Nezera…..

"Fine! If you continue to be this way I will punish you! Look-a-like or not I am the pharaoh and you must obey me!"

Yami snapped

"I'm not one of you're followers nor am I Egyptian! You have no hold on me!"

Yuugi snapped back

"Why are you so difficult!"

Yami shouted

"BECAUSE! YOU TRY BEING KIDNAPPED…..taken form your friends….being brought to an alien world…..b-being caught…."

Yuugi trailed off tears forming in his eyes

"Your grandpa not knowing wh-where you are and….watching your friend be knocked out…..seeing your parents die….."

He couldn't go on anymore he fell to the ground sobbing, he let his tears take away his pain…..Yami understood now why he resented him so much….it wasn't just fear it was loneliness…..he went over to the crying teenager and held him, to his surprise Yuugi buried his head in to his top, Yami hushed him

"Easy little one….I'm sorry to have put you through so much…I too have gone through many hardships…"

Yami said as Yuugi looked up, tears running down his face…to Yami he looked angelic

"R-Really?…"

Yuugi whimpered

"Yes…I too lost an important person at a young age…."

He said smiling Yuugi, hiccupped and continued to listen as Yami told him everything about himself….sadness and all…

"I was actually no older than you…I was around 13 when my parents were hut by an illness…., you see the plague was around at the time and believe it or not my family didn't originate from royalty…in fact my mother had raised me from birth. My birth father abandoned us when I was born, we had to move a lot…so I had little friends….the only one I knew was girl named Mana…..but that too was short-lived…the plague struck…and my friend Mana was taken from me…."

Yuugi felt sorry for him now

"I'm so sorry…"

He apologized

"It is nothing that you need to threat about little one…shall I continue?"

Yami said, Yuugi nodded

"Very well…as I was saying…Mana was killed by the plague, so we moved again to here…and it is here we met my father, Yami no Ra he cared for us for three good years, in that time we learned he was the pharaoh, despite my mother and I being common peasants…he married my mother and took me as his son, he learned me about magic and love…everything a good pharaoh needs in order to lead his people…but our happiness was cut short….4 years later…on my 14th birth day….the plague struck again….this time…it was my mother it took…I stayed awake for 6 hours to keep her alive….but my efforts were wasted…..on the stroke of midnight…she died….leaving me alone once again…."

He stopped and saw Yuugi looking shamefully at him

"I must be such a jerk….here I am yelling about how you kidnapped me, and how I lost my parents…..but now I know….you lost more than what I ever had…..I'm so sorry…."

Yami laughed

"No…your not evil.."

Yami patted his hair

"But all I do is deny you…call you…evil…compare you the darkness"

He sighed

"Well what if I am darkness itself? The only thing that separates Darkness is light and same goes for Goodness and evil, all have a common light, my life has been in darkness for years…after losing my mother, my best friends, I had forgotten about the light, forgotten about the joys of life…."

Yami looked at Yuugi

"The truth is little one that I am darkness even my name represents darkness…."

He said

"What is your name?"

Yuugi asked shyly, Yami gave a small laugh at his young friend

"Well my name is Yami, and you little one?"

He said smiling

"My name is Yuugi"

Yami smiled and lay back on his bed

"Yami, Yuugi….Yuugi and Yami…"

He began to mutter, much to Yuugi's confusion

"Darkness and Light…Yami and Yuugi…"

Yami was still muttering, Yuugi was getting scared now

"Yuugi….you are my light….."

Yami smiled, Yuugi was confused

"I don't understand…"

Yuugi said

"Before I met you I was a cold, bitter pharaoh….but upon meeting you…the shadows around my heart began to disappear…the more time I spent trying to chase you…to befriend you…the more my heart became unclouded…"

He said

Yuugi smiled

"Yami…"

He said for the first time

"Yes little one?"

He smiled

"I will be your friend…."

He smiled as he hugged his chest

"I'd like that young one….really I would…"

Yami smiled as he closed his eyes, he felt Yuugi shift so turned and saw him facing him, his bangs had fell on his face, to Yami he looked truly angelic and beautiful, Yami licked his lips…he now was faced with another dilemma….his body was heated and he was getting feverish….yes…it was that time of month when boys get hormonal….and the problem was….

'I'm falling in love with him….'

Yami thought fearfully….

If he was like this with such a young boy….

Then the consequences could be very bad, he just gained his trust and now his hormones were acting up…..this could jeopardise his new formed friendship with the young boy, and that was not good!

"Why of all times must they act up now, jist when I'm patching things up with Yuugi?! Its unfair!!"

Yami thought angrily as he turned away from his friend…..who now had a hurt expression on his face, Yuugi also turned away and thought sadly to himself

'What have I done to upset him?…'

He thought sadly as he drifted off to sleep…

//Present//

Taya was now fully recovered…

She was distraught about Yuugi disappearing and now Joey was Seto's slave….it didn't make sense, she paid no mind and walked towards the forest, it was 6 o'clock and the forest grew very dark, many scary noises erupted from the shadows, Taya was afraid, so she picked up the paste…that's when she heard the footsteps, Taya dared not look she ran madly through the forest until she reached the clearing that's when she saw him…the man who kidnapped Yuugi and almost killed her…

"You!!! What do you want!"

She snapped

"Remember me eh? Well I have been given orders from my client to capture you!"

He said, her eyes widened

"My client has generously paid me £1,000 for you, so come along"

Taya was already off

"Why do I always get the feisty ones???"

He said to himself as he shot after her

Taya hated this and wished it would end, she ran until she reached a dead end, she was horrified, as the cold red eyes stared at her

"No mercy this time…you are getting sold.."

He said as he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the very big house on the hill

Taya woke up groggy

"Ugh…wh-what's happened?"

She said as she looked about

"Why hello Taya!"

Said a husky demonic vice

Taya looked up and was horrified to see…..

Oh another cliff hanger

It seems Yami and Yuugi are getting to be friends…

And now Yami has fell for Yuugi a little…

Can he control his hormones before he loses control??

And just who has Taya been sold to?

You know the deal!

You review

I write

Everyone is happy!

So

R&R

Please???

Thanks guys!!

SEE YA

^_~


	6. Sacrifices!

A Master and his Slave

Sacrifices!

////Hey all this story has certainly got popular eh? Well I'm going to aim for at least maybe 17 or 20 chapters, after this story I promise to try and finish Tokyo Blood Mew Mew I promise! Ok in the mean time….I do not nor will I ever own Yuugi Yami or any Yu-Gi-Oh character I only own Nezera and the mysterious man that is kidnapping the children….I'll reveal him in future chapters! Ok thanks to a good friend and reviewer MewSara100 or MysteriousIllusions for always reading my stories! Ok on with the story!!!////

Taya looked up horrified to see Marik staring evilly at her

"M-Marik? Marik Ishtar? "

Taya said baffled, there were rumours that he had died!

"You seem scared my dear!"

He said crouching down

"Damn right I'm scared!!! I was told you were dead!"

She screamed

"I don't think you understand Taya!"

He smirked

"W-What"

She said

"I AM dead"

He laughed, she was terrified

"Y-Your mad! If your dead then-"

Marik cut her off

"-How can I be here??"

She nodded

"All thanks to my secret treasure"

He said holding a ring that was wrapped on his neck, it reminded her of Yuugi's puzzle

"H-How so?"

She stuttered

"When I was in Egypt doing that expedition, there was a rock collision and I was crushed….or so I thought, I saw a light and move to it…..that's when I saw him another me….he told me to trust in him…if I did I wouldn't die….so I did and now I am living…more so…."

He laughed

"What do you mean m-more so?"

Taya asked, Marik kissed her head, scaring her silly, he laughed at this

"Well when I awoke I was alive as he said….but I wasn't controlling my body…he was, I had become a puppet, and he was my master, I was a slave to my own self, through my own actions I signed my body over to a demonic presence…..now I am stuck like this…."

He said

"So….you are Marik…but you aren't Marik?"

She said her head spinning

"Yes…"

She fainted, the last thing that went through her mind was

'Great I'm slave to a spirit!!'

Back with Yami

Ra was rising over the palace and Yami slept peacefully again, he looked at the sunset, it was beautiful to see the sun setting on the Nile, he whispered to Yuugi

"Morning little-"

He cut off seeing as Yuugi had snuck away….again, this hurt Yami deeply, then he saw a note attached to the pillow, he picked it up and gasped

- To Yami

I have run away I saw that you turned away from me during sleep and you mumbled about me to get lost in your sleep, so I'm fulfilling your desires, I hope you stay safe…and p.s don't try finding me cause I have fled the village…

- Love Yuugi..

Yami was heartbroken….when he said to get lost he meant the villain in his dream to get lost and leave Yuugi alone….he never meant it to Yuugi, he looked at the calendar and gasped….today was Ra day…they would be looking for sacrifices….and the sacrifices were always male children, that did it Yami shot out of the window landing on Kareem and speeding off…

With Yuugi

Yuugi had fled as far away from the village as possible, his little legs burning from the hotness of the sand, he managed to make it to Cobra Valley….not the best place due to the cobras…but Yami had told him to get lost…so this was as lost as he could get….he was tired, dehydrated and scared, he wondered what his friends were up to…and if they even missed him….he pushed it out of his head…he had to be positive…if he didn't how could he survive? He got up and began to move again, he dodged many cobras until he got outside the valley, he saw a waterfall and ran to it….but he was grabbed by the arm, a man that looked like the villagers had grabbed him and was speaking in a weird language

//AN: I have no clue on talking Egyptian!!! So this is made up, if anyone knows where I can get a site to speak Egyptian or eve has the alphabet in words I'd be really grateful ok!//

"Youth Sacra No Ra !"

He said Yuugi looked confused, but the man dragged him away, he began kicking and screaming…but the man ignored him and threw him onto a donkey, slapped its but and it sped off towards the sacrificial chamber, Yuugi was miserable, he wished he hadn't ran away from Yami….but the deed was done he had run away and now Yami couldn't find him……

//Present///

Joey was trying to escape…Seto was going over bored…

'THAT MANIAC IS TRYING TO FREAKING HAVE SEX WITH ME!!! I-I gotta escape…call the police do something!!! All I know is I can't stay here….if I do…Wuaaaaaaah! I don't wanna think of it!!!'

Joey panicked as he heard Kaiba….he jumped on top of the wardrobe

"Come on pup! There is no escaping so come down from wherever you are and lets go for a walk"

Kaiba said, but Joey was no idiot, he knew what Kaiba was doing, sure go for a walk but then he'd do something, put a sleeping pill in his water and probably violate him!!!!, no he wouldn't have it done again!

"If you don't stop I'll punish you!"

He said laughing he enjoyed his punishments

"Fine. I guess you win. I'll just leave…."

He said…Joey did not buy it…he waited an hour…before Kaiba REALLY left

"Fine I don't have time!"

Kaiba walked out of the room, Joey got down, he looked in a mirror, he looked terrible…he had a dog suit on, bruises on his lips…where Kaiba forcefully kissed him, cuts on his cheek where he tried to escape…but Seto's real dog Mauston caught him and almost mutilated him, he was truly afraid, He knew Seto was crazy but this proved it he actually attempted to rape him! But Joey had whacked him with a laptop and ran away from his room, crying in fear….he really wanted freedom…no what he wanted was his friends Yuugi, Tristan and Taya….he'd give any amount of money to have them back…..

"Maybe I'll die from starvation…"

Joey thought sadly as he limped towards the nurses office, the nurse was nice, she treated Joey kindly….too kindly….

' Wait a minute…..blond hair…sassy attitude…always calls me monkey…NO..NO WAY!'

Joey thought as he ran and his suspicion was cured…..

"Mai?!?"

He shouted

"J-Joey?"

He hugged her with much pain

"What's wrong?"

She asked

"Oh apart from Kaiba almost raping me nothing!"

He said sarcastically, Mai's eyes widened

"Oh Joey I'm so sorry"

She apologized

"Mai….we have to escape…"

Joey stated

"I agree….his butler is eying me up!"

Mai said, Joey started to fantasize

"JOEY WHEELER!"

Mai screamed then slapped him

"Wha-What'd I do?!"

He said

"YOUR SO FRIGGIN WEIRD AT TIMES!!"

She said stomping off

"I will NEVER understand women!"

He sighed as they looked for a way out

//Past//

Yami had looked everywhere…

He was afraid now, it was getting dark and Ra was setting….

"Where on earth is he?"

Yami said. He held his puzzle piece…and something odd happened…it glowed…

"What the Ra?"

He said as he looked and saw another faint glowing…..

It dawned on him, it was a tracker…if one piece was gone…then it sent a beacon out to its other pieces, if he had this piece it meant Yuugi had the puzzle

"Hold on little one…I'm coming"

he said as he put more speed into Kareem's gallop

Yuugi meanwhile was in deep trouble

"Well…this is. Bad"

Yuugi said as he hung over a deep pit, filled with water

"Nazi Ra so gavial youth Judas Mantra"

The men chanted

"Yami…help…"

He said. What he didn't know was that his puzzle was recording everything he said and transmitting it back to Yami

Yami smiled

"That's it little one…keep talking.."

He smiled as he sped off once again towards the sacrificial chambers….

Well that's another chapter over with

It turns out that not only is the puzzle magic but it can also transmit messages

As for Joey oh my! Kaiba is madder than I thought!!

And Mai is his chief!

Poor Taya….

And I bet you are all itching to know who the slave trader is?

WELL I'M NOT Telling!

Not this chapter anyways!

So keep up the reviews

R&R

Thanks

YOU GUYS/GALS ROCK!

SEE YA

^__~


	7. Love Conquers All Odds!

A Master and his Slave

Love Conquers All Odds!

Yuugi looked at the bottomless loch and saw it bubbling up, the water turned red and steam was rising up, he saw two red eyes open

"O-Ok I don't care if I sound weak!! Y-YAMI HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuugi cried as the villagers began to lower the rope and a huge black beast arose from the flames

"STOP! STOP THIS NOW!"

A young girl cried

"N-Nezera?"

Yuugi gasped

"This child is not the one you seek!……I stole the sacred gem…."

Nezera admitted

"Youth gas dea sacra nor?"

The young girl nodded…the villagers laughed and cut the rope, Yuugi fell into the pit

"YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He screamed, just as he fell, Yami grabbed him and pulled him on Kareem

"Yuugi…"

He said angrily

"Y-Yes…I know I'm sorry….I'll behave…"

He said as he hugged the pharaoh

"I highly doubt that little one…but I'm glad you are safe…"

He said, he turned his attention to the villagers

"HOW DARE YOU HARM THE PHARAOH'S SON!"

Yami lied, Yuugi was shocked….

"Moy garra youth Cumana cava!"

The villagers said

"Moy saran Orji Machala no soma youth!"

Yami growled back, Yuugi had no clue what he said….but he felt he could trust Yami….

The villagers nodded in agreement and grabbed the girl, Yuugi jumped off

"Yuugi!"

Yami yelled

"Leave Nezera alone!!!"

Yuugi yelled

"N-Nezera?"

Yami gasped

"Yes….Yami this is my friend…."

He said

"Y-Yuugi…get on Kareem! We are leaving!"

Yami said

"But…"

Yuugi started

"I SAID NOW!!!AND I MEAN NOW YUUGI!!!"

Yami yelled scaring Yuugi, he whimpered and got on Kareem, he didn't look Yami in the eyes…his look scared him….

Nezera looked confused as she watched Yuugi and the pharaoh leave….for some reason he hated her…but why?

Yami arrived at the palace and dragged Yuugi roughly by the scruff of his collar to his room, he threw him in and stormed over to him, Yuugi whimpered and shielded himself….Yami looked wide-eyed at him…

"What am I doing?"

He said and slumped down, ashamed of himself…

"Yami….why were you angry that I was with Nezera?"

The mention of that name caused Yami to growl, Yuugi whimpered and crawled back, Yami grabbed him and looked him in the eyes…fear was evident in Yuugi's….but Yuugi saw sadness in Yami's…he was shocked as tears fell from Yami's amethyst eyes and landed on his forehead, he kissed Yuugi's fore head and whispered…

"Yuugi…I am so sorry…..everything you said was right…..I am a horrible man…"

Yuugi was about to protest but the look in Yami's eyes told him to let Yami speak

"I have done terrible things….I don't deserve anything…I don't deserve life…most of all I don't deserve you…"

He sobbed, Yuugi just grabbed his face and forced him to look him in the eyes..

"Listen! You ARE a great person you deserved everything and more! True you kidnapped me, but if you hadn't I would never have learned about you or how you lived, plus you had my puzzle piece and I truly appreciated finding that! But you learned me about love and sadness…how can I hate you for that?!"

Yuugi smiled, Yami was happy…so happy he kissed Yuugi, Yuugi returned it in pleasure, Yami pushed Yuugi to the bed…

//AN: I have never done a Yaoi before!!! A gutXguy sex thing so I am sorry if its not good!!!//

Yaoi Lemon!!!!

Yami pushed Yuugi to the bed and kissed deeper, he used his hands to take off Yuugi's top, he moved his head and began to kiss down his stomach, receiving moans from the young boy beneath him, he also removed his top and allowed Yuugi to finger him…Yuugi was flushed, his bangs were covering his face, Yami brushed them away…

"Are you ok? We don't-"

He was interrupted when Yuugi leaned up and kissed him on the lips, that told him he didn't wish to stop, he put his hand down Yuugi's trousers and began to massage his member, Yuugi moaned in ecstasy as Yami rubbed faster, he decided to let Yuugi have a little fun, so he let Yuugi go on top Yuugi began to suck on Yami's member, Yami thrushed hard into Yuugi's mouth making him suck harder, Yami was hitting his limits as semen erupted from his member, Yami and Yuugi lay exhausted on top of each other…but Yami was heated now……he wanted more he ripped off Yuugi's trousers….revealing a bulge. It was throbbing, Yami laughed….

"Getting hot…little one?"

He laughed, Yuugi panted as his eyes widened, Yami removed his pants and revealed his large member, Yuugi was panting as Yami got the oil and rubbed it on his member…it seemed the he was having the fun of letting Yuugi ride him, Yuugi was sweating as Yami lifted him up…

"Ready?"

He said…Yuugi just panted as Yami began to push him up and down on his penis, Yuugi moaned in pleasure and pain as Yami pushed him harder on it…Yuugi screamed in full pleasure as he spilled his cum on Yami's member, after that Yami lifted him off and the fell asleep naked with him in his arms…..

A young girl sighed happily at the sight….

' My Yami has come far….and it pleases me to see him finally see light of life….'

The young blond headed girl said as she disappeared into the air…..

//Present//

Joey had managed to get out of Kaiba's house…so now his priority was freeing his other friends…and finding Yuugi…before Kaiba finds out he killed his dog and gagged Mokuba!

He ran as fast as he could towards the police

"Yeah! police I'd like to report illegal slave dealings! A man by the age of 30, came and knocked me ot, when I woke up…I was at Seto Kaiba's…and he raped…me….hello?"

Phone beeps

"Yeah I wouldn't believe me either….."

Joey sighed as he slumped down, he began to sob…that's when Taya phoned

"Taya?"

He said

"I know where Yuugi is"

And then she hung up

Oh Yuugi and Yami are definitely past their differences!

And Taya has discovered where Yuugi is?

No one believes Joey about Kaiba…..poor pup!

Well you know what to do!!!

You review

I write

Your happy

I'm happy!

So get reviewing!

Got it?!

You pups XD

SEE YA

AND

THANKS

AGAIN

PLEASE

R&R

BYE!!!!!!!

^__~


	8. Its in the Past……

A Master and his Slave

Its in the Past……

//Present//

Joey had arrived at Marik's house…he had to sneak in through a board walk…a 30 ft board walk

'E-Easy Wheeler….it's for Yuugi, its for Yuugi!'

Joey repeated, as he crawled over the bridge with his eyes closed

"You wimp! Just get over before Marik gets in from the pub!"

Taya yelled

"E-Easy for you! You are on the floor!!"

Joey stuttered as he managed to get over

"Now what's that you said about knowing where Yuugi is?"

Joey asked and Taya nodded

"Yes…I discovered Marik's secret scrolls…he was drunk and left them out…so I looked and it said about going to the past through a certain object….remember Yuugi's puzzle? I think by somehow having it, the kidnapper knew how to open a portal to the past!"

Taya said

"So…..in order to get Yuugi back…."

Taya nodded

"We need to get to the past!"

Joey's head was spinning, time travelling seemed crazy to him!

"Do you know how to do that?"

He mused

"If I didn't would I get you here!?"

She said in frustration

"Good pint…so what do we do?"

Joey asked

"Well we need two people, a circle and a millennium item……"

She explained

"Millennium item? What's that?"

Joey said clueless

"This is one and so is Yuugi's puzzle"

She said holding a big ring-like object, with a chain on it

"So what else did it say?"

Joey asked

"The rest was in hieroglyphics…all I know it's a lead to Yuugi! And we can't let it go by!"

Taya yelled

"Ok…where can we go to do this?"

Joey asked

"I know just the place!"

She smiled and they headed off…unaware of the red eyes watching them….

In o forest not too far….

A blond headed man takes out a staff and chants ancient words…..the floor opens up and he passes through a blue portal…….

"Master Yami?…yes….uh huh….hmmm"

He listened

"Make sure that those meddlers don't get here! I just claimed him as my own! And I don't want him finding out about the time portals! You get that….Hassan?"

Yami ordered him

"Yes…my sire"

Hassan said…but did not notice the shadow behind him

"Who is-"

Crack!

Hassan felt to the ground with a sickening crack, blood surrounded him, the figure just gave an evil smirk and walked into the light

//Past//

Yami pretended to sleep until he felt Yuugi move

"Morning my little one"

He laughed as Yuugi fell out of bed

"W-What happened? IM NAKED!!!"

He screamed as he saw Yami naked, he covered his eyes

"Remember? We had some fun last night"

He laughed as he put some underwear on and lifted Yuugi up, he smiled at the fun they had, Yuugi on the other hand was shocked…..he thought it was all a dream

"So I wasn't dreaming…"

Yuugi said

"No…why didn't you like it?"

Yami said a little sad

"No No! it was ecstasy but…"

Yuugi started and trailed off

"Are you ok Yuugi?"

He asked in concern

"I wonder…what happens when the puzzle is finished?"

Yami was also curious about this

"Tell you what! Why don't we get some food then do it together hm?"

He asked Yuugi scampered out of the room to the kitchen, Yami laughed at his little lover, though he was no longer innocent, his innocence still shone….that's what Yami loved about him….

"YAMI! ITS CAKE!!"

Yami shot out to help the chef who was being chased by a hyper teenager

"CAKE!!!"

Yuugi screamed

10 minutes after Yami wrestled Yuugi from the cake

"Ok did you enjoy it?"

Yami asked

"Yeah!"

He chirped

"Lets go see what will happen if we connect our puzzle pieces ok?"

Yuugi practically screamed

"I have waited 3 long months for this moment!"

Yuugi said, just as they were about to put the final piece on….

"SIRE! SIRE! THERE IS A THIEF ATTACKING THE PALACE!!!"

A guard yelled

"Damn! Yuugi stay here…I don't want you hurt!"

Yami said

"Wait for luck"

He gave him a quick peck on the lips

"Thanks…we'll continue that kiss later"

He winked as he left

//Present//

Taya and Joey went into Marik's room and Taya pulled a leaver

"I saw him head this way…"

Taya said as they headed off

"Um…Taya…why am I standing in the circle?"

Joey said as he stood shaking in the giant star circle

"It says only a trusted friend of the person must enter"

Taya said

"Is this…safe?"

Joey asked

"…More or less"

Taya laughed, Joey sweated more

"Ok you have the ring right?"

She said, he nodded

"Ok it says to hold the ring up to the wall and close your eyes, it says that you should feel the energy and see a portal"

Taya explained, Joey did as she said and to his shock a blue portal appeared, Taya tied a rope around him and warned him

"Now if anything g happens…even if you DON'T have Yuugi get out straight away!"

She said, he nodded and made his way through the portal

//portal to the past//

Joey's P.O.V

Well on a list of wacky things…this is at the top…I never imagined going to the past….let alone 5,000 years into the past! But its for my pal…I can't leave him alone…in an alien world, he'll be terrified outta his poor mind….Well I see the end of the tunnel better head out!

Whoa…so this is Egypt BC not too shabby…for people with no radio's or mobiles yet!, hey maybe that women saw Yuugi

"Hey miss how's about you telling me about a boy named Yuugi Motou?"

I asked as nice as can be

"GUARDS!!!"

And I'm thrown in the slammer! Just my luck…..hey how'd the extension………uh-oh….

End P.O.V

//Present//

The extension broke and Taya almost cried

"J-Joey?"

She sobbed as the portal closed…..

She had now just lost two of her best friends…….

Which left her all alone…..

In the dark hallway of Marik's script room………..

Well Joey is in a dilemma now!

What will he do now that he is in the slammer?

Will he see Yuugi?

How will Yami take to this

And who is the thief that has infiltrated Yami's palace

You know how to see!

Click that little button and all is revieled

Ok thanks for reading

Oh and I know how to finish it

(evil smile)

R&R

PLEASE

BYE!!!

SEE YA!!

^___~


	9. Hikari and Aibou…

A Master and his Slave

Hikari and Aibou….

Joey was lounging about in the cell when he saw a small opening

"Now for mister Wheeler escapist extraordinaire!"

Joey laughed as he got a mop, a pillow and a pumpkin and made it into a dummy in the bed

"Heh and they said an old dog can't learn a new trick!"

He laughed to him as he began digging out of the prison, he got outside and felt the hot sand on his face

"Hot! Hot! Hot!!"

He screamed as he ran in circles, he then ran towards a giant tower and began climbing it

With Yuugi

'What's taking Yami? He has been gone for ages….I wanted to have more fun with him….I wonder what is going on with Joey and Taya?…I hope they're fine..'

Yuugi thought sadly as he waited, he heard yelling and clashing, he ran down to see two shocking things……

1. There was another tanned man holding a knife to Yami's neck

2. Yami was bleeding

"LEAVE YAMI ALONE!!!"

Yuugi yelled, the thief smirked and Yami's eyes widened

"Yuugi get back to my room!!!"

Yami yelled

"No! you always help me so I'm returning the favour!"

Yuugi yelled as he ran towards the thief and knocked him off of Yami, who looked stunned, the intruder laughed

"Well…I guess this wasn't a total waste….I get to destroy you past and present!"

He said confusing Yuugi

"What do you mean?"

He asked, Yami grabbed him and put him behind his back

"Stop poisoning his mind Bakura!"

Yami yelled, Yuugi was starting to remember a little

"Oh you mean you haven't told him?"

Bakura smiled evilly

"Told me what Yami?"

Yuugi said confused

"Nothing….Bakura is trying to confuse you!"

Bakura laughed and asked Yuugi

"Child, do I resemble anyone?"

He said, Yami growled, he knew what Bakura was doing, he was trying to get Yuugi to remember his present life….without him

"Um…you look like Ryou…Ryou Bakura a friend of mines from high school"

Yuugi said

"What if I told you I WAS him"

He smiled with a crooked smirk, Yuugi's head was spinning, but if Bakura was from the present then…..was Yami lying to him all along……Yami grabbed Yuugi and shot away, Bakura smirked his evil smirk, his plan was working…as soon as the child was alone he'd kill him…without him in the present…the world will collapse…because if something affects the past…..then the future will be doomed….and that's exactly what he was hoping for…

Yami shot back to his room and flung Yuugi on the bed, he gave him the biggest row he'd ever given any of his slaves!

"Are you stupid…no ARE YOU SUICIDAL?! That was Bakura!!!! He is Egypt's top thief and assassin! If it hadn't been for us being in the palace…….outside he would have killed you! Do you not understand that?!…ANSWER ME YUUGI!"

SLAP!

Yami stare wide-eyed at Yuugi…..he slapped him…..tears were in his violet eyes running down his angelic face

"Yuugi…."

Yami whispered holding his face

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE YUUGI ME! YOU LIED!! YOU SAID THERE WAS NO WAY TO GET ME BACK TO THE PRESENT! WELL LOOK AT BAKURA HE WAS THE SAME!….SO WHY! WHY DID YOU LIE ALL THIS THIME YAMI! WHY….why….."

Yuugi screamed and then his tears started to fall, he was hurt, hurt beyond repair…it seemed trust didn't matter to Yami….because he kept the biggest secret from him ever…

"If I told you….you would have left me….abandoned me…like everyone else…"

Yami sighed sadly, he knew it was wrong to have lied to Yuugi….but would he have left him, even if he told the truth….would Yuugi have stayed?

"So….it was your fear of loneliness…..that kept you from telling me?"

Yuugi asked softly, Yami nodded as he showed his tears to the young teen, tears fell from his amethyst eyes, tears of sorrow and loneliness….Yuugi hugged him, his tears fell onto Yami's tanned skin, as did Yami's to his light skin….

"Yami….you know I love you through anything you do…be it bad or not….I will love you always…"

Yuugi said as he looked into Yami's eyes

"Why?…I lied, I kidnapped you, I took your innocence….why should you forgive me?"

He cried and Yuugi kissed him lightly

"Because…if I never came here….never got kidnapped I would have never met you….never fallen in love……...never become yours, I may have been stubborn in the begging….but it takes a true lover to overcome that and still love someone…so I would rather have spent an eternity in hell than never meet you!, I love you Yami……my Hikari"

Yuugi said Yami's eyes widened…Hikari meant partner….that meant he trusted him…Yami kissed him on the lips, and stared lustfully into his eyes, he began to push Yuugi onto the bed, Yuugi got a mischievous glint and Yami purred as he took their clothes off and went over to get the oil….

With Joey

"Man…they sure do build large buildings for a race with no technology!!"

He moaned as he continued to climb, he had been climbing for an hour and didn't show any sign of getting to the top, he hated climbing as a kid…but he had a feeling Yuugi was up there….

'Hold on pal….Joey's coming!'

He mentally sighed as he continued to climb

Back with Yami and Yuugi

"Are you ready my little one?"

Yami purred

"Only if you are my Hikari"

Yuugi mewed as he lay on the bed temptingly, he was teasing Yami

"I know you're desperate…but I don't think you're ready for me yet…"

Yami said teasingly

"I know I am, please let me have you!"

Yuugi pleaded

"Beg….beg for me and I will let you have what you desire"

Yami said seductively

"Please, Please let me have you Yami, I can't live without you!"

Yuugi begged

"As you wish, my little one"

He said as he put oil on his member and kissed Yuugi on the lips, Yuugi deepened it and played with Yami's tongue, while his hand massaged Yami's cock, Yami moaned in pleasure as Yuugi rubbed harder, causing Yami to cum, it was Yami's turn to play…and he was bigger so had more dominance than Yuugi he lifted him up and bean to have sex with him, Yuugi screamed in ecstasy…

Joey had just got up, he heard moaning from the room and looked in to see Yuugi and an older teen having sex, his face went red

"Yami more! MORE!"

Yuugi screamed as Yami pushed him faster and faster until cum came out, Yuugi began to suck on Yami's penis and Yami moaned, when they were done they stayed on top of each other in a blissful sleep….before they went to sleep Yami whispered

"I love you too….my Aibou…"

Joey on the other hand was shocked….he never new that Yuugi was like that…

'Y-Yuugi is gay?? Well now that I've saw that I really need to get him out of there!'

Joey said as he crawled into the room

"Yuugi…Oi Yug!"

Joey whispered, Yuugi's eyes widened

"What are you doing here?"

Yuugi asked

"Well I came to get you…but now I see you have a boyfriend!"

Joey whispered referring to the scene he saw

"Y-You s-saw that?"

Yuugi stammered

"Yeah…I could have gone my life not seeing that!"

Joey said

"So why are you here!?"

Yuugi asked, afraid encase Yami woke up

"I came to take you home!"

Joey said

"Take me…home?"

Yuugi said

"Yeah…."

Joey said

"Joey…I cant…"

Yuugi sighed

"Why?"

Joey said confused

"I made a promise….to finish the puzzle…"

Yuugi whispered remembering the promise he and Yami made

"Oh….I see you're too good for us now!"

Joey snapped

"No! why do you say that!!"

Yuugi said trying not to yell

"Because before you would have tried or begged to get out……now you won't leave!"

Joey said

"Because I have a promise to fulfil! As soon as I do it I will get out and leave!"

Yuugi said feeling a little guilty…….

"I knew you were still you pal!"

Joey laughed as he fell out of the window

"Yeah…..I'm still me…"

Yuugi sighed sadly as he went back to sleep……he had a feeling that his heart won't be the only thing that will be crushed tomorrow…..the biggest toll will be on the sleeping prince next to him……

Well that's it for another

Yay Joey has escaped

But poor Yuugi…he doesn't know what to believe

Yami is going to be crushed….

Well read more to see more!

R&R

Thanks!

^__~


	10. The Final Journey…Or Not…

A Master and his Slave

The Final Journey….Or Not…

Yuugi woke up early and saw Yami sitting at his desk, he was staring at the sunset

"Yami?"

Yuugi whispered, Yami snapped out of his daze

"Oh sorry little one…I was lost in the sunset…come here"

He smiled patting his lap, Yuugi came over and sat on it, he stared at the sunset, it truly was a magnificent sight, he felt Yami sit his head on top of his hair…

"You know Yuugi….if the piece fits….something amazing could happen…."

Yami whispered, a gentle breeze blew in and brushed his bangs lightly

"Not as amazing as you my Hikari…"

Yuugi whispered….this was going to be a hard day…..

"So…lets eat some food….before we do this….ok?"

Yami breathed, like he knew something was wrong

"Yami….what's wrong?"

Yuugi asked

"Oh nothing my little one….its just…I can't help but think once we complete the puzzle….something bad is going to happen….that's all…"

Yami explained, Yuugi was suddenly nervous, what if Yami heard everything…that Joey had said

"But that won't happen…right?"

Yami smiled

"Nope!"

Yuugi lied

"Good, now lets eat!"

He smiled as he lead Yuugi to the kitchen, it was roast chicken Panini's and hot chilli sauce, to Yuugi it was heaven, he scarfed down the food….then had to get Yami to rush him to the nurse…he got throat burn….

"You silly little child…"

Yami laughed

"I must take after you then…my silly pharaoh!"

They both laughed

Meanwhile outside the palace Bakura was smiling deviously to himself

"The pharaoh may get his just deserts…….but just letting his suffering in this world…wouldn't be fair, so I'll accompany his other half and make sure he suffers like the pharaoh…"

He said as he held a piece of the millennium puzzle and made it glow

"There…now he won't feel so lonely…ha MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Bakura laughed as he flung the piece back into the window with shadow magic

"All I need to do is wait…."

He laughed manically and hid in the shadows….

Back with Yami and Yuugi

Yami grabbed his piece and Yuugi grabbed his puzzle

Yuugi looked at Yami

"Whatever happens Yami….I love you now and forever…."

He whispered as tears formed

"As I do you Aibou…."

He replied back

"Ok now lets do this………together"

Yuugi said and Yami nodded, they didn't notice that Joey had snuck in, Yuugi gave Yami a kiss on the lips……..knowing this kiss….will be their last….they fit the piece in and waited…Yami smiled

"After 5,000 years….its finally done…the puzzle is complete…"

Yami sighed…Yuugi was in tears…..

"Yuugi…what's wrong?"

Yuugi ran into Yami's arms and cried, shocking him

"NO MATTER WHAT I LOVE YOU ALWAYS! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU….I…I LOVE YOU YAMI WITH ALL OF MY BODY AND SOUL I DO!!!"

Yuugi screamed Yami was confused

"Yuugi w-what do you mean?!"

Yami felt his heart wrench

A blinding light filled the room blinding Yami who released Yuugi, the light cleared and a blue portal was in the room, Joey ran and pulled Yuugi into the portal, Yami was crushed his heart broke in two, he watched as Yuugi was disappearing into the light, Yuugi whispered one thing to Yami….

"Hikari…"

Yami's eyes widened

"Aibou…"

He whispered and his head spun, many thoughts and emotions went through him

' Y-Yuugi? It cant be, he cant…I won't…I WON'T LET HIM GO!!!!!!!!!, HE IS MINES AND I WILL TAKE HIM BACK, PAST OR NOT YUUGI IS MINES NOW!!!!!!!!!'

Yami clenched his teeth and dove into the portal…..just as the light vanished….

Bakura opened his eyes……….his plan had worked………he was sealed inside the puzzle…just like he wanted….now all he had to do is wait…wait until the boy activates the lock and he will be released….this is what he has waited 5,000 millennia's for…..and now….his moment had come….

"That foolish boy! Once I am free I can reinstate the fear that I had 5 millennia's ago MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He laughed maniacally

//Present///

Taya was crying, she hadn't moved from the place that she had been when Joey got trapped in the past, she hated it…she wished she had the courage to do it instead of him….all of a sudden…a blinding light filled the room and two bodies were on the floor, Taya could hardly believe her eyes….

'Joey did it….he actually got Yuugi back…..'

Taya smiled tears forming in her eyes

"Y-Yuugi?"

Taya cried

"Yes…"

He replied sounding less than happy

"What's wrong?"

She asked

"Nothing….I'm fine"

Yuugi cheered up and hugged her

"You don't realise how worried you made me…."

Taya said as she hugged him

"Yes I know…and I'm sorry…."

He said…and he truly was…he never wanted it in the beginning but after meeting Yami…and falling in love…..he felt really guilty…he promised nothing would happen….and now he has left him alone once again…..

'Hikari….'

He thought silently

Meanwhile in an alley not too far

"Ok granny hand over that purse!"

A thug said to an elderly woman, but just as he moved over a blinding light filled the air scaring the villain and old person, when the light dulled a body fell to the floor unconscious….the first word he uttered was………

"Ai…bou"

To be Continued………….

Well this was certainly a thrilling story

And don't threat you will see what happens in the sequel!

Which will be called

New Beginnings!

Here is the preview

Yuugi has gone back to living normally putting the memories of Yami and the nights they shared behind him……however when Yami follows him in order to regain his love….how will Yuugi react…and will Yami be able to deal with it? Rated K+ For now Yami Yuugi X Yuugi Motou

I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews and always reading my stories, it makes my day happy when I see all of the reviews that you wonderful people leave, this was my most popular Fic by far and I hope to do more, I had never done a Yaoi fiction before so thanks for not flaming me!, now that I have this done I can work on the sequel to it New Beginnings! And I will try to finish my other fics including A Friendship Stronger Than Time and Tokyo Blood Mew Mew! Again you all rock hard and I hope you keep reading see all of you soon

~ IchigoXKisshu4Eva ~

^_._~


End file.
